


Don't Act So Innocent

by chulibels



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 98 percent wonhui plus 2 percent gyujun content, Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue prompts, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No beta we die like my wallet because svt photocards, Shorts, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chulibels/pseuds/chulibels
Summary: WonHui drabble compilation for prompt challenges I did for fun during a lazy afternoon on Twitter.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Mentioned GyuJun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxxjunhuixxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxjunhuixxx/gifts).



> my ocd has been begging me to compile these barely-edited, 250< word shorts someplace more organized and much less useless than my twt bookmarks. so here they are.
> 
> dedicated to Mira ♡

**Prompt #1** : _"Don't act so innocent."_

"Don't act so innocent, neighbor! I know you stole my cat Fiffy!" Jun accuses the person behind the picket fence next door.

"I did," Wonwoo admits coolly.

"T-That easy? You're not gonna deny any of my accusations?"

"You told me not to act innocent." Wonwoo shrugs. "She's rather cute, you know. Your cat. Just the perfect thing to bait the real prize I'm planning to steal."

Jun grits his teeth, fuming. "And what is that thing for which you are wrongfully doing my beloved Fiffy this horrible injustice, may I ask?" 

"My next-door neighbor's heart."

As soon as he sees Jun's cheeks transform into a crazy shade of red, Wonwoo smiles then asks, "Would you like to join her inside? I have tea and muffins."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trigger warning: death and implied violence but nothing graphic

**Prompt #2** : _"I lost myself while loving you."_

"W-Wonwoo! Why?! He was your bestfriend!" Jun sobs as he stares at the lifeless body gathered in his arms.

"You don't understand, Jun! Never will!" Wonwoo yells back, waving the sharp knife to and fro in the air. "Do you know how it drives me crazy how clingy he was being with you? Day and night! Of course I had to do something to fix that!"

"You were never like this...You've always been so...so kind..." Jun sniffles, the tears never coming to a stop. "Where did that boy go?"

The blood-soaked man responds in a low whisper, "I lost myself while loving you." A dangerous glint lands in his eyes as he resumes, "...And frankly, if it gets me you, then I don't mind."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt #3** : _"I gave my hundred percent."_

"I gave my hundred percent! And it's still not enough!? Why!?"

Wonwoo squeezes Jun's shoulder in a show of sympathy. "There, there, my poor Junnie. Sometimes every outcome in this life has its reason. If it's not meant to be then it isn't meant to be."

Jun whips his head sideways and glares at his boyfriend. He attempts to smack the joystick right through that smug four-eyed face, but alas, the other dodges it with a quickness an introverted gamer shouldn't be allowed to possess.

"You little bastard! I demand a rematch! I'm playing Princess Peach next!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly suggestive chapter

**Prompt #4** : _"Someone's watching."_

"Mmn...No, we can't do this— _Ah!_ " Jun whimpers as he feels teasing hands freely roam the expanse of skin underneath his shirt.

"Hm? You don't want to?" Wonwoo replies without much interest, too busy peppering the column of Jun's neck with kisses both wild and hot.

"I want to...Wonu, ah...But..." Jun nibbles at his bottom lip, worried. "Someone's watching."

"Pssh," Wonwoo waves his lover off. He continues his caresses, when suddenly, without warning, a pair of sharp claws scratches at his back, drawing an intense yelp of agony out of him.

"Son of a—!"

"Told ya." Jun giggles while scooping the orange tabby cat into his arms. Cooing at the ball of fur like the loving cat mother he is, he says, "Baby's eyes are too pure for this kind of thing, aren't they? We mustn't taint him, Wonu!"

In his unsated misery, Wonwoo does nothing but groan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Prompt #5** : _"I love you..."_

"I love you Wonu!"

"Yeah, yeah, you've already told me. Now quit it."

"But you see, I really do! Love love _looooove_ you! Thank you for giving me Mingyu's number!" Jun pauses his excitement in favor of clutching the phone tight against his chest. Shyly, he goes on to say, "Do you think he'll be alright with it if I ask him out for a date one of these days? Once we get closer, hopefully? He won't hate my guts, will he?"

"Why would he?" Wonwoo tries to staunch the ache gnawing at his own chest when he answers, "You're the easiest person to love, Wen Junhui."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt #6** : _"The moon is beautiful, isn't it? So are the stars."_

"The moon is beautiful, isn't it? So are the stars."

Or so some overly sentimental literary schmuck has once have been known to profess.

In the end, what does it really matter?

That for this poor sentimental fool hiding his misery behind layers and layers of artificial laughter and smiles, it's the kind of beauty he'll never be allowed to touch and experience in all its glory to begin with.

"Night wedding! Beneath the moon and stars! Isn't that absolutely romantic, Wonwoo? Mingyu thinks so as well! My fiancé is the bestest eeeeeeee! But you'll be my bestest best man, okay? Okay okay?"

"Okay."

That for this person weeping a bucket of tears atop his writing desk hours much later, be it moon or the stars, both always will be unreachable up the sky.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'll curb my gyujun trashness for the remaining chapters

**Prompt #7** : _"Until when?"_

"Until when, Junhui?"

Asks his mom from behind his room door, exasperated.

"Until when are you going to stay in front of that damned dressing mirror? Your prom date is waiting for you downstairs! It's been centuries!"

"Need more time, Ma! Must look really really super reaaally dashing for Wonu tonight!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Prompt #8** : _"I'm sorry."_

"Hey hot stuff. Wanna go take a ride with me? I can show you _places_ ," the greasy guy near the popcorn kiosk coaxes Jun.

"Um, uh, I'm-"

"I'm sorry but this guy is taken," his bestfriend, back from purchasing their movie tickets, warns. Taking Jun's wrist, Wonwoo drags the blushing boy with him away from harm.

Once they're at the entrance of the movie theater, Jun says, "Thank you for saving me back there, Wonwoo. Um, I'm sorry you had to pretend to be, um, my..." 

"I meant what I said back there."

Jun's eyes widen, his brain taking in his bestfriend's words.

Rubbing at his neck that's becoming visibly redder and redder by the second, Wonwoo speaks on, "Only if it's in accordance with your wishes, of course."

Without a moment of hesitation, Jun nods his head vigorously in awe. 

Needless to say, on that day, the pair enters the theater as something much more: Fingers interlocked together, not feeling sorry at all for this brand new relationship status. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> insert corny joke

**Prompt #9** : _"I love you, please don't die yet!"_

"I love you! Please don't die yet!" Jun exclaims with all his heart and emotions.

"Oi, what are you wailing at the TV for? It's the _eight_ Game of Thrones season, Jun. Shouldn't you be used to people getting run through with pointy things by now?" Wonwoo then pouts. "And whatever happened to me being the only one you love?"

"Ehehe." Jun sends him a flying kiss. "Love ya, Wonu."


	10. Chapter 10

**Prompt #10** : _"I've always believed promises are meant to be broken but..."_

Lightly, almost reverently, Jun's fingertips touch the trunk of the oak tree bearing his name and Wonwoo's. Both scrawled on either side of a tiny carved heart with an arrow struck through it.

"It's been what? Fifteen years? Wow. It's really been that long since we made that promise to wed?" Wonwoo chuckles at his side, reminiscing together with him those innocent, wondrous days.

"Felt like eons, hasn't it?" Jun offers the man beside him a warm smile. "I've always believed promises are meant to be broken but... This one..." He taps at the wooden heart. "It endured, didn't it?"

Holding his hand and returning the smile filled with thrice the warmth given, his husband confesses, "And I thank God every waking minute it did."

**Author's Note:**

> and that's it for this self-indulgent compilation. i might add some more when i decide to be wasteful of my afternoons again. for now, this is marked as complete ^u^
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
